


DMV

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, post season 3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to the DMV to renew his Driver's License.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DMV

Stiles sighs as he walks into the DMV, Derek trailing close behind him. “I told you. I’m just getting my Driver’s License renewed, you didn’t have to join me for this.” 

Derek smiles warmly at him, “I know I said we were gonna meet later for dinner at your house with your dad but I wanted to spend time with you.”

"That’s sweet, but we always spend time together. Don’t you get sick of me?" 

"Maybe. If this was five years ago, but we’ve come along way since then." 

"Yeah. And the town has quieted down since and after the Nogitsune." Stiles winces. The memory is still a sore one. He still wakes up in a cold sweat, scared that he’s gonna hurt Scott or Derek like he did before and that thought terrifies him. 

Derek rubs his lower back to comfort him, Stiles’ back loosens up and straightens, relaxed. “Are you okay?”

"I’m fine. It’s just, I never wanted to hurt you, or Scott and it still hurts me that I did that to you. That I caused you further pain." Stiles leans against Derek’s touch, the PDA doing nothing to dissuade him. 

Derek turns Stiles around so they’re both facing each other. “Look at me.” Derek says, grasping Stiles’ face in his hands. “I’m still alive, aren’t? And I have you.” He says, using his right index finger to caress the skin over Stiles’ cheek. Stiles’ eyelashes flutter at the touch. 

Stiles gets distracted by the moment they’re both sharing when he sees they’ve attracted an audience. Several people in the DMV, watching them making googly eyes at each other. Stiles gapes at them before he backs slowly away from Derek. 

"It seems we have some fans." Stiles mutters under his breath, lowly enough for Derek to hear. Stiles waves at them. 

Derek just grits his teeth, not happy about the onlookers. “We should leave.”

Stiles nods. “I’ll come back later.” 


End file.
